


In Greek

by em923



Category: No Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em923/pseuds/em923
Summary: Aurora, or Rory, has put on a seemingly unbreakable facade of happiness for longer than she can remember, however, it takes a set of brown eyes and chemistry lessons to break it.Erysichthon has always seen friends as a necessity, like food, except more annoying. However, a girl whose shoelaces are always untied (much to his dissatisfaction) gives him a new perspective.





	In Greek

**Author's Note:**

> High-key this fic is my coping mechanism for the tragedy that was TROS. It doesn't follow the storylines of Kylo and Rey, however the protagonists have the same personalities as Kylo and Rey with a few added quirks
> 
> So Erys is based on Kylo Ren and I imagine Adam whenever I write about him. 
> 
> Aurora is based on - you guessed it - Rey. However she has blonde hair so idk what I was basing that off of.

“You know Erysichthon means someone who has been cursed with an insatiable hunger which leads to his death in Greek?”

The somewhat tall, dark clad boy slowly turned around from the experiment table.

“Are you lost?” He spat.

Despite the bitterness that hung in the air, Aurora’s lips turned upward to flash the most dazzling smile that she could muster. She had seen this boy plenty of times before, yet it took a grumpy old chemistry teacher and being forced to pair up to finally talk to him. 

“No. I’m actually your lab partner. Mr Thomas put – “

“Call me Erys.”

Aurora was a bit put off by the interruption, but hey, he gave her a nickname so clearly that’s progress… right?

“Nice to meet you. You can call me Rory.” He responded with a muffled mph.

The only form of conversation they shared throughout the fifty, torturing, minutes of chemistry was Rory attempting to make small talk which was answered with either a grunt or a one-word response.

“Is Miss Reeves in this class?” Rory turned to see the school counsellor’s head poked around the semi open door of the classroom. 

She silently left her chair and ignored the faces that stared at her as she made her way toward the door. As she was closing it, she looked back at her table. Erys was still concentrated on intently observing the test tube in front of him, as if his lab partner was still next to him. Reluctantly, she shut the door and followed the click clack of the counsellor’s heels down the hallway toward her office.

,,,

Erys wasn’t devastated at the impromptu exit of his lab partner. It was, however, a little odd for his ears to not be filled with the incessant melodic tune of her voice. Who was he kidding? He hated conversation with complete strangers, especially with people whose converses were untied. He shivered at the thought of untied laces and glanced down at his black vans to ensure the familiar, neat double knot was still intact. Damn his OCD. 

The familiar ringing of the school bells felt like a symphony to his ears, until he gathered his books and realised that Aurora girl left her things next to the desk. In the two seconds he was mindlessly staring at the bright yellow flowery pencil case and matching laptop cover, everyone filed out of the classroom, including the teacher, who seemed as eager as the students to leave the prison that is ‘school’. 

So, Erys was left standing in the dark classroom, staring at Aurora’s books, willing them to disappear from the known world so that he wouldn’t have to find her and give them back to her. 

,,,

Rory’s effort at not crying during the counselling session was certainly something to be admired. The counseller, Mrs Fullear, has pulled Rory out of classes weekly, ever since her mum told the school about her father, and the fact he got sent to prison for possessing illegal drugs. The worst part? Aurora was the one to find the white powder, just sticking out of the crease in their cream couch. She was the one who called the police because she thought that someone broke in and planted the drugs. Her mum lives in the city and her father was at work, so it was just her and the disgusting powder that seeped into every crevasse of her life, breaking it to pieces. 

Rory remembers seeing her father’s guilt written all over his face when he came home from work to see the crime scene that was their apartment’s living room. The police asked him if he knew about the drugs. With a glance back at Aurora, he dropped his work bag and ran down the hallway in an attempt at escaping. 

For some reason, Rory felt guilty for her father. That guilt mixed with anxiety and depression led her to be here. In the counsellor’s office. Trying to smile as much as possible, despite the returning pain of that unhealed wound. 

As soon as the bell rang, Aurora thanked and bid Mrs Fullear a good afternoon. She closed the door behind her, stopping and leaning her back against it.

Deep breaths, deep breaths. 

The police uniforms kept reappearing like ghosts in her mind; her ears filled with the deafening sounds of her cries once she witnessed the guilt, the shame and the remorse that disfigured her father’s face. The father that was an idol to her, the only person she truly confided in. 

“Erm. Aurora?” 

The deep voice broke her nightmare, thankfully.  
Erys was awkwardly standing there, his books in the crook of his right elbow, and her books in his left. 

“Oh, hey.” Rory felt tears on her cheek and swiftly wiped them away. She shuffled towards Erys, never meeting his eyes, yet, she felt his ubiquitous piercing gaze all the same. 

Rory habitually tucked a rogue golden strand of hair behind her ear and took her books from his arm. 

“Thanks. Sorry I left you in chem. I guess I couldn’t help it.” She let out her best attempt at a chuckle and met his gaze. The deep amber pair of eyes enveloped her in an instant and she didn’t feel judged, she felt safe. 

Her focus shifted to the clock on the wall behind his head.

“Oh, flubbergubble. I promised I’d help out at the library. Thanks so much for bringing my books back and remember… call me Rory.” Erys’ gaze didn’t leave her eyes  
“I’ll see you tomorrow!” She shouted and waved her goodbyes as she sprinted down the hall, leaving behind a somewhat puzzled expression on Erys’ face. 

,,,

Erys was standing in the same position for a solid minute, staring at the empty hall that was once filled with the distinctive sweet motif of Aurora’s voice.  
Who says flubbergubble? It’s not even a word.  
He had to make a conscious effort to move himself toward his locker and grab his gym bag. Yes, a run would be a nice end to a school day, it would help clear his mind. 

He took the same lap as always. He would go around the gym and circle the field and, on his way back he would run past the library, as usual. 

Yes…  
As usual…

,,,

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE GIVE ME ADVICE. 
> 
> I have no idea what is happening with this story. Lel it's not even a fanfic.
> 
> I guess this is an excuse for not doing work?
> 
> Thanks for reading I hope you liked it :)


End file.
